


Slayer Date Night

by Liz_M



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_M/pseuds/Liz_M
Summary: The ups and downs of dating a slayer





	Slayer Date Night

Slayer Date Night

1.

I'm an idiot.... seriously... I had the start of something that probably could've, at this place in time, been good but because of the past, fear of what others would say and because I'm more comfortable in the closet than out of it... well, I messed up.

Of course I'm just a woman, girl whatever... right now I'm leaning toward stupid girl.

What did I do? What happened?

Like I said, I'm an idiot and like usual I acted and reacted before I actually had a chance to really think about things and I messed things up between us. Things were good, extremely good. We were getting closer and closer and all those old feelings we had way back then were moving up front and personal... a full frontal if you will and I freaked and pretended that all these months were nothing... almost had myself believing it as well.

Again, idiot.

Now I'm on salvage duty, why? Because I got caught and technically I didn't cheat but I sure do feel like I got caught with my pants down.

I kissed Faith. There I said it. I couldn't resist. I can't explain it... other than just the fact that she's not the same person she once was.... she's not all bravado and busting heads. She's more mellow. She's actually kind of sweet.

She grew up. London was good for her. She made the family she'd always wanted.... was included and was a pivotal part of a family unit. I'd never even considered that part of everything wrong when we were kids was because she was all alone. We didn't include her, not really... and she was too proud to tell us how she felt. It was a few years after the fall of Sunnydale when I learned just how bad things were for her there. It wasn't like the council was giving her a stipend or anything. She had a ratty motel room, when she could pay for it... and I don't want to think about where she slept when she couldn't. 

I'm ashamed to admit it but things like that didn't even cross my mind. Thinking back I guess she was pretty much starved. From human contact, food and from someone, anyone giving a fuck about her.

Cue intro to today.

I changed. She changed. We grew up, moved apart and then were forced back together after years of facing and fighting our inner demons. I outgrew sleeping with the dead. She outgrew lashing out and sleeping around and then this time around we started growing as a team.

Furtive looks that burned down inside my gut: Touches that crawled along my spine; hearts that beat in time with each others. Yeah, that kind of stuff. I was to the point where my eyes would glaze over and all I could think about was biting her, and I mean everywhere... and I'm not even a vampire.

We were out on patrol and like usual, we were in sync, fists and feet flying every which way you can imagine. I knew what she was gonna do before she did it and vice versa. We were truly a force to be reckoned with.

I was feeling her and she felt good and let me just say that I'd never felt another slayer the way that I felt her. She washed over my skin like an electric wave. When I breathed she warmed my insides and her scent intoxicated me.

The fight was over before it even really began. We were left with the dust falling around us, the stars and moonlight overhead and she was glowing as the light shined down and around her. She looked at me and smiled, those dimples of hers pulling me closer and closer towards her.

My heart started beating in my head, her smile slowly went away and her lips were open just a bit, her breathing, heavy. 

I stepped closer, my chest touching hers, rising and falling together, breaths intermingling.

I leaned in and when my lips met hers it was like some white light exploded from our bodies and I was lost in her lips as they washed over mine. When our tongues finally touched it was as if every nerve in my body came alive. 

She sighed and pulled me tighter and my body revved up to a higher level and I dug my nails in and tried to melt into her, giving as good as I got. 

We pretty much molested each other, right there in the cemetery. My hands grabbing her ass, one of hers grabbing mine, her other hand grabbing my breast. On and on and on and if we hadn't of been interrupted, I can without a doubt say that we'd of been on the ground and writhing...probably naked.

I heard the voices coming closer. At first I didn't care, cause this had been building for years and if we'd of been braver when we were younger then well... well we could've avoided a lot of heartache and bullshit.

The voices were upon us and it just happened to be my friends and I was worried what they'd think so I shoved her off of me. 

She looked around and realized really quickly that we weren't alone anymore. I stepped away from her and walked over to Will. Of course I was acting all nonchalant but I caught the look from Will's eyes... you know that look, the look that says I saw what you were doing, who you were doing and oh boy missy are we going to have a talk.

Of course I feigned ignorance and started cracking jokes and laughing as I walked them away. I looked around at the group and I realized that Faith wasn't with us so I glanced back and saw her just standing alone in the cemetery watching as we walked away from her.

Instinct told me to run back to her but self preservation told me to save myself and sort it out later.

I guess my deterrence worked because Willow, who after my acting, decided that maybe she'd been mistaken, so she asked me outright about it and I, just like the president, denied, denied, denied. 

We walked on, this time all of us laughing, well them laughing and me pretending to laugh but inside I was panicking.

I cast a last glance back towards Faith before we exited the cemetery and she half smiled at me, nodded and turned and walked deeper into the graveyard. I felt the tears building up and I sniffed them back down.

Willow caught the looks and gestures and she just knew. I felt her hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me but I didn't go after Faith... I just went home.

See? Idiot.

2.

I knocked and waited for her to answer the door. I breathed in and held it as she opened the door. She was a bit taken aback by my being there.

“Hey....” I stated, breathing out the breath I'd held. “I'm sorry.” I offered.

She nodded. “Can I come in?” I asked, watching as she stepped back without actually inviting me in.

I sighed and stepped through the threshold. I watched her back as she walked to her small kitchenette. “You want a drink?” She asked, pulling one out for herself.

I nodded yes and caught the water she threw to me. “You freaked... I get it.” She stated.

I turned around and looked at her, she continued. “Don't worry about it... we can just chalk it up to after slaying endorphins.” She smiled at me and I could tell it wasn't really heartfelt. 

I breathed outward. “Yeah I did... freak. I'm sorry. I'm not even sure why? I mean it's not like they haven't all caught me with a girl before.” 

She waved her hand as if stopping me. “Yeah, well, she wasn't me. You just didn't want them going off the rails on you.” She sighed. “I know I'm not a catch or anything remotely good for... well... anybody.” She half smiled and sat on her couch. “I prolly just put more meaning into the last few months than you intended.” She hesitated. “I'm sorry.... I read the signs wrong.... I thought there was something more than friendship going on.” She paused again. “My bad.”

I closed my eyes and felt my blood pressure rising. I pulled in a few deep breaths. “You didn't read the signs wrong Faith... and it wasn't signs it was frigging steamrollers, rolling over both our asses..... I just got scared because of my past... I mean... I dated two vampires and both of them tormented us something awful when they were bad... and you... well you...” My voice faltered.

She nodded her agreement and looked at her shoes, so I continued. “But that's not you anymore and what happened last night....believe me when I say that I wanted you more than anything.” She looked up at me with that one statement.

“I just got scared when I heard it was Willow and the gang.” I admitted. 

“Yeah.” She whispered.

“If I'd of been braver I'd of just grabbed you and kissed you silly in front of them.... I know I wanted to.” I smiled as she blinked her eyes in surprise.

“Yeah?” She asked.

I nodded. “Just don't give up on me... I know I kill vamps and demons nightly but when it comes to girlie bits I'm a bit of a.....”

“Pussy?” She filled in the blank. 

I laughed and slapped her shoulder. “No you didn't go girl parts on me.” I laughed so hard I snorted and we both ended up laughing hard.

“Can we just maybe slow things down a bit.” I asked.

She smiled. “Hey... you're the one who jumped me... in the cemetery of all places.”

“Yeah.” I whispered, fingering the seam of the sofa. I looked back up at her. “I can't really apologize for that... I meant every kiss and grope.” I sighed. “I'm just sorry that I put so much distance between us after and left you there alone.” 

“Forgive me?” I scrunched up my forehead and peeked at her with one eye.

She laughed. “Sure... not like I've never made a mistake or a hundred, just remember this when and if I ever mess up, okay?”

“Deal.” I agreed. 

3.

We'd just sat down at a table at our local bar, minus Faith, she had to run a quick patrol. Of course I was still in dodge mode. Internally, she was all I could think of but externally, well I was still projecting nonchalance. 

“Buffy...” Xander and Dawn got my attention and I looked at them, noticing some guy sitting across from me in the booth. “This is Paul.” Dawn said, introducing us.

“Hi.” I stated, reaching over to shake his hand.

“Hi.” He smiled back.

Dawn and Xan suddenly stood up to leave and I was a bit confused, watching as they beat a hasty retreat. Paul started chatting at me and I didn't manage to catch anything that he'd just said. My mouth fell open just a bit when I realized that I'd been set up on some kind of blind date.

I looked over at my friends at the bar and back to Paul and I still couldn't manage to speak, like at all and that's when I felt her. I turned and zeroed in on her at the bar as she got a beer and I watched in horror as she turned, saw me and smiled. 

She made her way over to me, still smiling and I froze, of course I did. “Hey.” She smiled, moving closer to sit down next to me when Xander grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

“She's on a date.” He whispered.

Her face registered shock and she whipped her head around to look at me, then at Paul. I sat dumbfounded, my mouth still hanging slightly ajar. I watched as she pulled in a breath, nodded, turned and walked back to the bar for something stronger. 

I could hear Paul yammering on about something but I couldn't concentrate, my focus was on the girl at the bar. I watched as she ordered a few shots, downed them before grabbing some girl and making her way to the dance floor. 

I turned to Paul. “Listen... I'm not sure what Xander and Dawn told you but... well... I'm kinda seeing someone already.” I pointed to the girl losing herself on the dance floor and shrugged. “Sorry.” I admitted, adding. “They didn't know.” 

I started to get up and he grabbed my wrist holding me still. I kind of looked at him and snatched out of his grip. I pulled in a deep breath. “Look I'm sorry, but I didn't agree to this... set up, date or whatever you want to call it.” I stood up. “I'm not interested.” 

I went to turn and he caught my arm again. This time when I turned, I gave him a not too gentle nudge backwards and watched as his ass hit the floor, his legs and arms splaying outwards as he scrambled to save his dignity.

“You're a fucking freak.” He yelled at my retreating form.

I sighed as I looked around the bar for Faith. She'd left and probably not alone, well in all honesty, I didn't know if she'd left alone or not. I tried calling her and of course she didn't answer so I left message after message, explaining what had happened.

I was upset and not a little bit angry. And I certainly wasn't gonna stand there and be interrogated by my friends. Or called a dyke or freak by some guy I didn't even know, much less didn't want to know.

I felt like crying, cause really, couldn't I ever really catch a break? At the revelation of my possible, start up relationship with Faith, Xander just went all googly eyed and Dawn gave me that 'Aha', look, complete with smirk. “I knew it.” She stated. 

My anxiety ramped up beyond anything normal. “Really?” I questioned. “Then why set me up, at all?” I rubbed my head. 

“Faith and Buffy... sitting in a tree...” Dawn's voice trailed off and she sobered as she noticed the tears building in my eyes.

“Buffy... what's wrong?” She asked.

I scoffed. “I'm upset because it's new and as far as Faith knows, I was caught on a date with some guy.” I pulled in a deep breath. “Add this after I pushed her away and left her on patrol the other night.”

“Oh.” They muttered in unison.

I shook my head and walked away from them.

4.

I couldn't find Faith anywhere and believe me.... I looked. I was afraid she'd had enough and found comfort in the arms of that girl at the bar. 

I slunk back home and moped by myself. The knock on the door shook me out of my self imposed reverie. I sighed heavily and got up to answer the door.

“Hi.” She half smiled at me.

My heart started racing. I was scared, afraid of what she was gonna say. “You want to come in?” I finally managed.

I waited, watching her almost squirm.

“Nah.” She fidgeted, finally holding out some hand carved dowels, tied with some ribbon.

I smiled and reached for the offering, almost laughing. “Is this a bouquet of stakes?”

She smiled. “Well... yeah.” She pointed at them. “See they're smaller than regular stakes.... this funky shape is aerodynamic, helps keep them on point when you throw em.”

She reached into her bag and handed me this weird belt. “They go in this... I had a couple made... it's just a holster for them.” She pulled a stake out of the... bouquet. “See, their weighted so they fly a bit faster than just wood alone.”

She helped me strap on the holster and loaded it with my new stakes before strapping on one of her own.

“Come on.” She stated, backing up and waiting for me. I smiled, nodded and followed her. We walked in silence, me peering at her underneath my lashes and on the sly the entire time.

“What?” She queried, finally catching me staring.

I shrugged, smiling big. “Well, I've just never saw you carrying a backpack... it's a bit scholarly for you.”

She laughed. “Yeah well.... sometimes someone comes along and makes you go geek.” She shrugged. “Girls gotta do what a girls gotta do.” She pulled a long baton like thing from her pack and put it into another slot, made just for it. I squinted wondering just what she was up to.

I felt the tingles, vampire tingles that is. “Incoming.” I stated, getting into a ready stance. She pulled the baton and zapped him as soon as he got close and I mean really zapped him. He was down and out.

And believe me, when I say I thought I'd seen it all. I hadn't. She grabbed him by the head and started swinging him around. “Get ready.” She ground out, still swinging him around, picking up momentum. “Pull.” She yelled and released the vampire into the air. 

I watched him fly into the air and crash back onto the ground. She looked at me incredulously. “You're supposed to dust him with your new aerodynamic stakes.”

The vampire got up and took off, yelling something bout a crazy assed slayer. Faith, pulled a stake and pivoted it at his retreating form, dusting him. She sighed. “Damn, lost the stake.” She mumbled as her foot pushed through the dust. She looked over at me. “Good thing I have a bag full.” She smiled and pulled me further into the cemetery.

We didn't have to wait long before another ran at us. Same as last time, she zapped his ass and geared him up for the toss. “Be ready this time.” She grunted. I nodded as I watched her swing him around again. “Pull.” She yelled, releasing the vamp into the air.

I drew and pretty much fired the stake, watching him dust mid air. It was like a firework display, well with dust not lights. 

I looked at her and the childlike glee just struck me to my inner core. I started laughing and she followed.

We took turns, skeet vamping? Vamp skeeting? I don't think I've ever laughed so much in my life and I know I've never heard her laugh so heartily before, ever. 

She sat on a huge double tombstone and opened her bag, pulling out some kind of tapas and a thermos of chocolate coffee. “It's just some pastries... some sweet and some savory.” I nodded and dug in, smiling and laughing. My heart was exploding every way possible. I'm pretty sure it skipped a few beats when our fingers touched as we passed the thermos top, sharing the coffee. 

“How did you ever think of this?” I patted my holster of stakes.

She laughed. “Was watching TV the other day, saw some rednecks skeet shooting, thought we could just alter it a little and voila." Her dimples came to life.

“What if I hadn't of liked it?” I asked.

She arched her brow and reached into her bag again. She pulled out something metal. “Lawn darts?” She asked.

I spewed a bit of coffee. “That might be a little too violent.” I stated.

“Well, you do have a bit of a mean streak.” She answered and then burst out laughing. I joined in, laughing until I snorted, which just made us laugh all the harder.

I watched her as she put the dart back into her bag, stopping her. “Well, maybe if they're running away or something... like a shot in the butt.” She arched her brow, smirking.

She walked me home after we'd dusted several more vamps. My arm through hers, my head sometimes resting against her shoulder. When we hit our building, she pulled away from me, not wanting anyone to see us together. I kind of deflated a bit, because I knew I was the cause of it. 

I saw our friends in the day area, mingling so I reached over and grabbed her by the hand, it was time to put a stop to all these mixed signals and hiding. I laced our fingers, pulling Faith behind me through the lobby. I waved at our friends and pulled her into the elevator, watching as Dawn gave me a thumbs up.

We were fast approaching my apartment and my nerves were starting to build. My heart was thumping so loud in my head I thought it was going to burst out of my chest. 

We stopped just outside of my door and I turned to face her after unlocking it. “Was this a date Faith?” 

I caught her off guard. She looked at her feet and suddenly looked into my eyes. She nodded. “Yeah, figured one of us had to do something, either give it a go or give it up.” She sighed heavily. “I decided to give it a go before I gave up.”

I looked deeply into her eyes, smiling. “I'm glad you gave it a go.” I whispered.

She nodded, smiling as well. 

“Do you want to come in?” I asked.

She considered the offer a few moments. “Yes and no.” She scrunched her face up. “Yes, I'd love to, I'd really love to, you have no idea how much I'd love to... but I think a few more dates are in order.... You have to understand, I had no idea you'd give it up on the first date.” I scoffed and slapped at her stomach, my smile fading as I got lost in her eyes.

“So this was... our first slayer date night?” I asked, watching as she nodded.

I moved closer, invading her personal space. I leaned in and brushed my lips over and against her cheek, slowly pulling back, watching as she smiled, nodded and stepped back.

I pulled in a deep staggered breath and let it out shakily, reaching back for the doorknob. I turned to see what my hand couldn't find and when I turned back to look at her again. She was all up in my personal space, only she didn't stop, she pushed her body against mine, my back hitting and stopping at the door.

I felt her sigh against my lips and then I felt heat envelope me. Her lips cascaded over mine like a fine mist, soft, pliant, warm with just a hint of sweetness. 

My knees buckled when her tongue touched mine and I heard a whimper escape my lips. I can't be sure, but I think our hands were molesting each other in the hallway. 

When she finally pulled back from the kiss she continued holding me up against the door, my legs had somehow turned into wet noodles. My whole body had went limp. She finally let go when I stood on my own. “Goodnight.” She whispered, smiling at me. I could only smile back and let me just say that my smile was probably shining like the sun.

She stepped back and started to leave. “Wait.” I called. She turned back towards me. “Uhm.” I hesitated, not wanting to seem anxious. I gave up all pretense though, we'd had way too much of that. “Will there be another slayer date night?” I asked, hopeful.

“How bout tonight?” She asked. 

I smiled. “Do you have anything special planned?”

She got this evil glint in her eye, smirking. “Well... I did see another cool game called hubcap hurl.”

I nodded, my mouth open just a bit. This is going to be interesting.

Very interesting.


End file.
